


Pressing all the Right Buttons

by lexigirl20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Congratulations, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Protectors, Sheriff Stillinski getting his snoop on, Stiles has Powers. The extent of which I am still figuring out, There may be some flashbacks in here, Tumblr made me do it, You guys have convinced me to continue, sterek, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff needs to know. Needs to know what is happening with his son, why he is hiding so much from him. So he does a search of Stiles's jeep. He's a little surprised at what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UnAuthorized Search

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this post on Tumblr: http://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/53542711173/found-in-the-glove-box-of-a-battered-baby-blue
> 
> Honestly, I just kept going and had no idea where I was going to end up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff was so tired of the lies, so tired of the secrets that Stiles was keeping. So he did something a little crazy, Stiles would just have to get over it.

The sheriff was out of options, he didn't know what to do about Stiles. He didn't want to search Stiles's room, afraid of what he would find. He hated the look on Stiles's face though, the one where the Sheriff knew he knew he was lying, that he was into something that was pulling him under, drowning him under the pressure. He saw the bruises Stiles tried to hide, the way he stood stiff and awkward the day after bodies showed up. Seemed like Stiles was always injured the day after something terrible happened, and the Sheriff couldn't take it anymore.

Stiles was out god knows where, and for once the Jeep was in the garage. The Sheriff slid himself into the drivers seat, searching in all the normal spots. He carefully slid his hands under the seat, closed his eyes in disappointment when he found a gun underneath it. He knew it wasn't registered, and wondered where Stiles had bought it. He sniffed the barrel, sighing at the smell of gunpowder and, something else he couldn't place. Fired recently then. He found a button under the passenger's seat, pressed it and then jumped a little as the seat moved back.

What the hell? There was a book, older then anything the Sheriff had seen, in Latin he thinks. There were jars of something black, bags of various strains of what looked like wolfsbane. The only other time the Sheriff had seen wolfsbane was in relation to the Hales. Derek Hale. The Sheriff was going to kill him if he had gotten Stiles into whatever the hell this was. There were knives sitting next to a clear liquid, one that looked an awful lot like that stuff that had been on the door handle at the garage where the mechanic was killed. They had never figured out what that stuff was, but the Sheriff suddenly wondered if Stiles had known all along.

He pushed the button again, watching it slide back up in fascination. He knocked over Stiles's lacrosse stick when he leaned over to look in the glove box, hurried to settle it. He paused, hefted it's weight. This was no ordinary lacrosse stick, it was much too heavy. As he looked closer he realized that it was solid wood on one half, like a handle, and there were markings all over it. He inspected it carefully, grinning slightly as he saw the line, and twisted it to the right. He startled as it came apart in his hands, revealing an incredibly sharp blade that curved slightly at the tip.

The Sheriff's breathing came faster. What in the world was Stiles doing with all of these weapons? Why was he coming home with bruises? What was all this stuff!? The Sheriff reached over to look in the glove box, pulled out an extremely wrinkled piece of paper. As he read it his heart dropped, while his mind raced.

You are human. There are wolves in sheep's clothing. The Sheriff clenched his fist as it all became clear. Of course. Werewolves. It all made sense now, the bruises, Hale, Stiles gaining new friends seemingly overnight. The weapons, the secrets, the lying. Obviously he was the he in the paper. The Sheriff sighed, he remember his wife saying they had werewolves in the neighborhood. She had sounded so excited, happily talking about how nice it was to connect to a pack again. But when they had died, she had started to fade so quickly. He was desperate, anything to save her. In the end he could only watch her die, wondering desperately how he was going to take care of Stiles, if he would ever start to ask questions.

Looks like Stiles went out and found the answers for himself. He wondered if his wings had come in yet, if Stiles knew what he was. He wondered if Hale had approached Stiles, or Stiles him. Or was it simply unavoidable, the two drawn to one another like she was to the Hale pack. A Protector, that's what she had called herself. That's what Stiles was.

The Sheriff stiffened suddenly, then started laughing. Of course, Scott was a werewolf! Bitten by Peter Hale most likely, which would explain why Peter miraculously healed after being a coma for so long. All those kids Stiles had been hanging around with lately, Issac, Boyd, Erica, even Jackson. He was happy to see Hale included humans in his pack too, thinking of Allison, Danny, Lydia, and Stiles. He sobered at the memory of his wife fading away after the death of the Hale pack. He'd be damned if he would lose Stiles the same way. No, the Sheriff was going to do everything he could to keep them all alive.

Starting with having a 'heart to heart' discussion with Stiles and Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is going to be long, and I am determined to actually finish it!


	2. Shadowed Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles never suspected that they had been busted, they had been hiding so long they didn't know what it meant to tell the truth. They were about to be reminded.

When Derek pulled up to the house, it had already been dark for several hours. He reached over and put his hand on Stiles's neck, fingers brushing his cheek. He smiled as Stiles sighed and leaned into his hand, his eyes fluttering shut at Derek's touch. Derek sniffed discretely ( or so he thought), reveling in the scent of Stiles and their pack, the scent centering him in a way that still managed to surprise him. Stiles leaned over and ruffled Derek’s hair, laughing quietly as the Alpha made a noise that Stiles’s insisted was a purr, though Derek always denied it.

The two have been together for several months now, due to Scott’s plan to better himself and Stiles’s perpetual boredness, Stiles had found his way over to Derek’s. The two had danced around each other for a while, until finally in a deeply disturbing act of pack unity Isaac and Peter sat them down and told them they needed to get together. Apparently the hormones they were both secreting were making it impossible to be around them. 

And Isaac didn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend right then, so Peter was always offering to lend a hand and it was creeping Isaac the hell out. Peter’s only contribution was smiling creepily and making the suggestion that Stiles and Isaac were always welcome in his bed which cause Isaac to fade away mysteriously quickly, and Derek to growl and pull Stiles close with a hand possessively on his neck.

Needless to say, they were together now. And Isaac was avoiding Peter like the plague he was on all of their lives.

No sex though, much to Stiles’s extreme disappointment. Derek was super adamant about the whole: ‘You have to be 18 Stiles!’ policy, so no dicks were touching. At all. Not even a glimpse of one. Stiles was worried about chafing, seriously! Derek had decided that kissing and frottage was totally on the table, so Stiles was wanking a lot more then he normally would in order to keep from coming in his pants. And Derek was a biter, which okay, Stiles should have predicted but how on earth was he supposed to NOT masturbate constantly with Derek being, Derek. And all over him ALL the fucking time when they were alone. 

Back in the present, Derek was opening the door of the Camaro, much to Stiles’s dismay. 

“You are so lucky I turn 18 next week Derek Hale, or I would have to find a way to jump you and sex you up. And I would do it! Because I am awesome, and smart, and mdsfkj;hga” Stiles glared at the hand covering his mouth, eyes wide and furious. Derek shook his head slightly, pointing at his jeep. 

“Your jeep reeks of the Sheriff.” He whispered to Stiles as he lowered his hand.

“What?! “Like, he walked by it or like he went through it?!” Stiles asked in alarm, his heart speeding up at the thought of what the Sheriff would find. 

“The latter. His scent is over everything. The gun, your lacrosse stick, oh shit. Even the letter in the glove box you didn’t know I knew about.” Derek whispered, his face going pale at the realization of the repercussions soon to come. 

“Oh my god that means he knows, something! More than we want him too! Derek what do we do?!” Stiles asks in a panic, grabbing Derek by the arm. 

“You get your asses in the house before I decide to arrest you both for things you shouldn’t even be involved in.” The Sheriff said in a voice that held no room for discussion, the light from the door casting his face into shadow as he stood leaning against the door frame of the front door. 

“Fucking hell.” Stiles groaned, dragging a shocked Derek up the driveway. Stiles lifted his head to try and talk their way out, but the words died on his lips at the look on the Sheriff’s face. His face fell as he realized that his dad possibly knew way more then he hoped, and that he was in some deep shit. The three men went into the house, the Sheriff closing and locking the door behind them.


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, connections are made.

As Stiles walked into the house with Derek, there were so many things spinning his mind, so many scenarios playing out. 

Derek getting shot, his dad sending him to a school far away, Derek getting arrested, his dad having a heart attack, were the most prominent. 

The grip Derek had on his hand was too tight, but Stiles didn’t mind, it helped him to center his body, his magic coiling just under his skin begging to get out. Stiles took a deep breath, desperate to gain control, of himself since the situation was out of his reach. 

He looked at Derek, squeezed his hand when he saw the love there, despite the obvious fear. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked his father in the eye.

The Sheriff didn’t glance down at their hands, didn’t seem upset by the way Stiles leaned into Derek like it was natural. He leaned forward, his hands clasped and his eyes serious as they looked at Stiles. He closed his eyes for strength, reopened them as Stiles said a tentative: 

“Dad?”

“What do you remember about your mother?”  
Stiles reared back as if he’d been hit, his eyes registering his surprise. Derek looked at him in alarm as his heart beat sped up so fast Derek wondered how he wasn’t vibrating in his seat. 

“I remember, light and her smile. “I remember that she was always surrounded by birds, that they seemed to love her, and she them.” Stiles smiled as he continued. “I remember… “I remember that she had friends, friends that I wasn’t allowed to meet. “She always told me: ‘When you are older my little Nephilim, then you will meet them and they will love you as I do. For how could they not, for you are theirs and they are yours.’” 

Stiles eyes grew distant as he flipped through his memories as if looking through a scrapbook. 

“She said, that she couldn’t wait to fly with me, and she always laughed when I asked if I would fly like a bluejay.” Stiles said with a short chuckle.

Stiles looked at his hands as they tightened without him willing it. He shut his eyes tightly, willing the memory to disappear, though he knew it never would. He gulped around the lump in his throat, forced himself to continue. 

“I remember, her fading, as though the life had been drained from her overnight. “I remember the way she cried out for people I had never heard of in the darkness as I lay in bed. “Talia, Erik, Peter…”Stiles’s voice trailed off as Derek’s pained gasp filled the sudden silence. Stiles looked at Derek sharply, wondering why he was upset. 

The Sheriff looked from the two, unsurprised that this had come up so soon. He knew that it would be better to get it all out now, so he placed his hand gently on Stiles’s hand as he said,

“There is a lot your mom, Anya, never got to tell you Genim. “Talia and Erik were Derek’s parents, and your mother was their Protector.” 

Stiles looked away from Derek so fast that whiplash was a genuine concern, his eyes cutting to his father.

“What the hell is a Protector? “And why did you never mention that mom knew the Hales?” Stiles asked angrily, his body tensing in reaction to Derek’s distress. 

The Sheriff huffed in frustration. 

“Are you going to let me tell you, or you just gonna get angry?” the Sheriff said drily, smiling slightly at the apologetic look on Stiles face as he motioned for him to continue. 

“Thank you your Royal Annoyance. Now, your mother was a Nephilim, which is an ancestor of the Anakim, otherwise known as Angels who came from Heaven in the days of Noah. The Nephilim are the children of the Anakim who mated with humans. Many of them were wiped out in the Great Flood, but the majority of them survived. Do you remember the story of Og, the fearsome Giant King?” the Sheriff asked Stiles with a smile.

Stiles worried look faded as his face split with a big grin. 

“Of course! “Og the fearsome Giant King ruled over his lands as a fierce and mighty king, caring for the needs of his people. “His bed was fourteen feet long and six feet wide, for the king was known to be large even among his own kind. “The world was a dangerous place for him and his people though, and soon the awe that people felt for them turned to mistrust and hate. “The people drove them out, and forced the Nephilim to live in the mountains. “Og feared for the survival of his people in a world that despised them. 

“Luck was with them however, when his close friend Noah visited him and told him that there was to be a Great Flood, one that would wipe out everyone who was not worthy of remaining. “Og and his people rejoiced, but Noah warned them that they would have to travel to the ancient city of Palestine where the flood would not touch them. “There the Nephilim must wait until the water receded and it would once again be safe for them. “Sadly not everyone trusted Noah, and there were some who stayed behind in the mountains despite his warnings. “Those were never heard from again, and Og and the others mourned them as was custom. 

“Og lived on for another 3,000 years, befriending Abraham and Moses before his death. “It is believed that the Giant King is buried in Gilgal Rephaim, where his bones will be forever sacred to his descendants and their descendants as long as the Nephilim shall be Wanderers this Earth.” 

Stiles said all these with much animation, his eyes glowing, and his arms making many grand gestures that distracted Derek from the story occasionally. Derek had never heard anything like it, couldn’t remember ever hearing about Og the Giant King, but he remembered Anya, Stiles’ mother. She had been one of his favorite people, always taking the time to comfort Derek, always listening when he needed it. 

The most striking thing about her was not her loving heart though, it was her wings. They were white at the tips, grey then green then finally blue as they reached the base between her shoulder blades. They were enormous, bigger than any wings he had ever seen. So soft, he remembers falling asleep in them many times as she read to him. The way she flew was so breathtaking, that he told her once that he would give up all his wolf powers just to be able to fly with her once.

She had laughed and kissed his cheek, saying that it was not his fate to soar through the sky; but instead to flow across the land, it a part of him just as the sky was a part of her. His mind offers up a memory of returning from a night with Kate, her landing next to him as he walked happily through the woods to the house. She asked him what had him so happy, because no one read him better than she did. He smiled and said that he had someone he thought the pack would love, that she would love and he remembers being confused by her small frown. 

She smiled softly, saying that things don’t always go as we planned them, to make sure not to get to attached to plans. He brushed her off, not understanding as usual. She had laughed at his put out face, asked him if she could tell him a secret with a wicked grin on her face. He smiled and said yes. 

She leaned in close and whispered words that would be burned away with the fire that was to come the next day.

“Someday Derek, you will meet someone who will make you feel as if you are flying. “They will love you more than life itself, and be willing to do anything for you. “You will love them as though they are the air to your world, and you will be the breeze that lifts them into the air. “This is what I see for you dear one, this future will not change no matter the pain that will come. “I pray that I am here to see you two meet and fall in love.” 

As she finished telling him, she kissed the top of his head so gently he could barely even feel it. He had looked at her with confusion, concern growing at the sight of tears in her eyes. 

“Anya?” he had said, reaching out his hand. 

“Don’t worry love; I just love you so much. “I want so much for you that it is overwhelming at times.” She had wiped her eyes, kissed him one last time, said goodbye and flown away. 

Derek said goodbye cheerfully, never knowing that that was the last time he would see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much freaking information in this chapter! Holy god it was exhausting! The Anakim and the Nephilim were real, they are mentioned in the Bible many times, as well as in Egyptian legends. Here are some links:   
> http://firstlegend.info/nephilimoggilgal.html  
> http://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/vida_alien/alien_watchers10.htm
> 
> A lot of twisting to the legend is occurring, one of the main changes being that Stiles will have wings. A lot of these changes are based on Cheryl Dyson's story: Chains of Earth. The link is here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5809981/1/Chains-of-Earth  
> It is a Drarry story, you have been forewarned.   
> This story is turning into a beast, one I never expected. I will try to start posting more regularly, now that I have an idea about where it is going.


	4. Secrets Revealed, Books Dusted Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Stiles finds out some things, as does Derek.

Derek felt tears well up as he realized that Anya must have been talking about Stiles, a boy that she had never brought to meet him and his family. She told them so many stories about him though, from the way he didn't know yet what they were, to his boundless energy that never seemed to run out. She called him Genim, and Derek never imagined that one day he would be the one to meet and fall in love with Stiles. 

His head was reeling from the news that Stiles was the Protector of his pack, of how true that was even without Stiles having grown his wings yet. Derek knew that Stiles had been filling the role of a Protector without either of them realizing what that even meant, even before Stiles and Scott were a part of his pack. Derek's chest tightened at the happiness he felt at the knowledge that his mate was so much more than he himself had even imagined. He tuned back in as Stiles wrapped up his story, looking up to see the Sheriff looking at his face with a face that Derek interpreted as one that commiserated with the feelings Derek was feeling, as well as a profound sense of loss that Derek hoped never to experience himself. Derek nodded at the Sheriff, returning his gaze with a look that says I understand, and I will do everything I can to protect him. Trust me please. The Sheriff nodded in return, his eyes shiny with tears. 

Stiles ended his story with a flourish, with some confusion evident in his tone as he asked his father, 

"But really dad, what do mom's old stories have to do with anything?" John took a deep breath as he told Stiles news that would change his life forever: 

"Because son, you are a Nephilim, just like your mother was." 

Stiles mouth dropped open, and his heartbeat and scent went wild. Derek turned towards him in alarm at the sound of his ratcheting heartbeat, frightened that the boy would work himself into a panic attack. Stiles gripped Derek's arm, clearly trying to come to grips with what his dad had just revealed. 

"So wait, wait. Just wait a minute." Stiles spat out in a rush. "Does this mean that I am going to grow WINGS?!" he exclaimed, eyes wild, fixating on his dad. 

"Yes Stiles you are, in a week, when you turn 18." the Sheriff stated, voice wobbling slightly at the hilarious facial expression Stiles made at the news. They all sat there as Stiles sputtered, hands gesturing wildly as he seemingly tried to pull himself together. Derek sat up straight suddenly, back rigid with the surprise of Stiles's heart suddenly calming down. 

"Where are mom's books?" Stiles asked his dad in a vaguely frightening voice. "I need to start reading NOW." he said, eyes fierce and a bit crazed around the edges. 

The Sheriff gestured to the attic. "They're all in that trunk of hers, in the attic. I haven't even looked at them since she died. Do you want some help mov... Stiles?!" The Sheriff was cut off as Stiles shot up from his seat, grabbing Derek by the front of his shirt and hauling him upstairs. 

"Don't you even talk to me for at least a week oh father of mine! I have a lifetime of reading to cram into one week, and if you think you are still getting a slice of cake on my birthday you can fucking FORGET IT!" Stiles yelled down the stairs, his voice muffled, presumably by the attic door as he hauled himself into the dusty attic. 

The Sheriff sighed, looking towards the sky, his lips pushed together in amusement. "This is all your fault Clauds, I told you we should have told him sooner. Always making me do the hard work while you get to be the good guy." the Sheriff whispered half to himself, half to his long gone wife. He laughed to himself at the sound of a very heavy trunk hitting a disgruntled Derek, who was standing at the bottom of the attic ladder, and a mumbling disgruntled Stiles, climbing down in a petulant manner.

"Everything going to be crazy around here now, more so than usual." the Sheriff thought to himself, walking into the kitchen to get a Ding Dong from his secret stash while Stiles was otherwise occupied. Might as well enjoy himself until the storm hit he thought wryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, literally years. Here I am again. YAY! I will try to post something in August as well, maybe actually give ya'll a full fledged story? Would that be good for ya'll?


End file.
